His Father's Hero
by Yahari
Summary: Harry Potter had never been a fortunate boy, but what will happen when fate gives him a chance to become a hero to the people he had always wished to know? Slash, Dimension Travel, James, Lilly, and Sirius alive
1. The Next Great Adventure

Title: His Father's Hero

Summary: Harry Potter had never been a fortunate boy, but what will happen when fate gives him a chance to become a hero to the person he had always wished to know. Slash, Dimension Travel.

Author: Yahari (of course)

Rating: This chapter is rated T, but the rating of the story will move up to M as it progresses

Pairings: Secret for now, but feel free to give me ideas on a pairing you would like to see

AN: I have had a lot of trouble with my other fic currently (my laptop with the files for it is away at the shop currently and I don't have the heart to rewrite them yet) so this is my solution. I will update this story twice a month unless there is an extremely strong interest in it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry Potter had never been a fortunate boy. There were several undeniably good things in his life such as his devoted friends and his knack for survival, but overall, his life was what many could consider a hell at most times and yet he remained a 'good' person.

The definition of a good person varies depending upon who you're asking, but most people would agree that Harry James Potter was one such person. That wasn't to say that he was an innocent, naïve, overly optimistic boy. His life had made him more than slightly cynical, and the constant loss he suffered had hardened him into someone who didn't trust easily, but he was fundamentally the type of person who would do anything for those he cared about, which brings us to one particular day on December 29th, 1987. Harry Potter, age 17, was giving his life on the battle field to end the life of Tom Marvolo Riddle and forever secure a safer world for his loved ones.

XXXXX(If I were to die today, would you shed a tear?)XXXXX

A cold sickening laugh rung across the torn up battle field as Voldemort held the wizarding world's savior up by the collar of his shirt.

"Pathetic, tiny boy. Did you honestly think that you could defeat me? I know secrets of magic beyond your wildest imaginings and yet you foolishly follow an idiotic sliver of hope?"

Voldemort laughed again, a sibilant hiss ever present in his speech.

All around them a fierce battle between light and dark raged on with both sides suffering heavy losses at every turn.

Harry grimaced and narrowed his eyes at the snake-faced bastard.

"I have always known that I wouldn't make it out of this war alive," Harry began, "but believe me when I say that I'm not going down without dragging you with me. See you in hell Tommy."

With that, Harry let loose the immense amount of magical energy he had been storing within his body throughout the battle, causing everything within a fifty foot radius to disintegrate, including Voldemort's body, thoroughly eradicating the last vestige of his soul as the horcruxes had been destroyed by the order. Harry slumped down onto his knees, his vision fading. He had put everything he had into that last blast, and now his body was shutting down for good.

"Oh god, Harry!"

Hermione, her robes splattered with blood, came running to his side and caught him as he fell backwards.

"Why? Why did you give up? Harry, please hang on, we still need you," Hermione pleaded, her eyes filling with tears as she witnessed the light quickly fading from Harry's once brilliant emerald eyes.

"I—I didn't—give up 'Mione. This was—the only—way to get rid of him. Do you think—I'll get to see Siri and my—parents now?"

Hermione sobbed and cradled Harry's body closer to her as his breathing faltered and his eyes became glassy.

Harry gazed up at Hermione one last time as the sounds of the battle and the world around him faded permanently from his ears. A slight smile graced his face as Harry kissed his adoptive sister on the cheek and whispered softly in her ear, "The last great adventure, right?"

Hermione swallowed heavily and laid Harry's now still body to the ground and closed his lifeless eyes. She rose off the ground slowly and brushed the dirt off of the knees of her robe stiffly. She turned and gazed at the battle around her, her eyes hard and her aura cackling with angry and determined energy.

"For you Harry," she whispered as once again threw herself into the last stand of the war, blasting curses left and right.

The deatheaters began to fall back as they realized that their spells were no longer taking hold. It was as though an invisible barrier was protecting the light side. Eventually the battle field was still but for the wandering members of the light and the medics looking for injured and collecting the dead for a proper burial. On the very edge of the field stood a small group mourning the loss of a brother, a son, a friend, and a hero.

Hermione stood in Ron's embrace, sobbing helplessly into his chest as Ron cried into her hair. Remus was crouched low to the ground his arms around his knees as he silently and stilly mourned the loss of the last member of his pack. Ginny wailed miserably from her mother's arms as the Weasley matriarch cried for the boy she had considered a son. Bill and Charlie were out in the field looking for survivors, and Fred was at St. Mungo's with an injured but stable George. Mr. Weasley was with Percy taking care of the chaos at the ministry.

The members of the small group all raised their heads as they heard the slow and soft sound of a phoenix's heartrending song. Fawkes was despondently circling the field that was littered with so many unmoving bodies. Eventually he landed by the side charred spot where Harry Potter's body had once lain. The body had somehow disappeared in the last few minutes of the battle and it was somehow worse for his family to not have the ability to give him a proper burial. Fawkes laid his head on scorched earth and let out one last dismal note.

XXXXX(If I were to die today, would you hold me close?)XXXXX

Death wasn't like floating at all. Harry felt as though he was being pummeled with multiple bludgers against a rather unyielding brick wall. All at once the pain stopped and Harry fell with a huff onto nothingness.

The world around him wasn't dark or light, it wasn't really anything, it was just there.

'_Harry Potter_'

Harry turned around abruptly, looking for the source of the voice that had called out to him. The voice had sounded neither male nor female, neither loud nor soft. He wasn't even sure if he had heard it.

'_Be still small one. Your spirit and body are still recovering from your battle. Little one, you have not had an easy life but I'm afraid I cannot allow you to move on just yet. You are still needed'_

Before Harry could sound one word of argument or disdain, he was whisked away back into the black nothingness where he soon lost all awareness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Word count: 1,275

Time taken: 34 min

Song: Tourniquet ~ Evanescence

So what do you all think? Just for a note, this story will take place completely in an alternate dimension from here on in, but with every chapter there will be a short omake or theater story on what's going on in Harry's original dimension.

Thank you for reading and have a nice day,

Yahari


	2. 1: Home isn't it?

Title: His Father's Hero

Summary: Harry Potter had never been a fortunate boy, but what will happen when fate gives him a chance to become a hero to the people he had always wished to know? Slash, Dimension Travel.

Author: Yahari

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any way, shape, or form.

Rating: This chapter is rated T, but the rating of the story will move up to M as it progresses

Pairings: Secret for now, but feel free to give me ideas on a pairing you would like to see

AN: Erm….updating….yeah….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry awoke slowly, his body heavily protesting any and all movement. His head felt as though it was splitting in two and any movement he made to get up cause a wave of nausea to crash over him, threatening to send him back into the darkness.

Wearily, he tried to open his eyes. The world was dark around him, but not like the all consuming darkness he had felt earlier. It was more of a soft darkness that falls upon the world during moonless nights.

The only sounds to be heard were the chirping of crickets and a creaking noise not unlike that of an old house settling.

Gradually, and using the greatest of car, Harry sat up and attempted to get a better look at his surroundings.

There was an armchair near his head, but it had chunks missing from it, almost as if an animal had tried to tear it apart. The floor around him was covered in a heavy film of dust, but was obviously very old and worn. There was the musty smell of rotting wood and cloth, indicating that the place hadn't been aired out for some time.

Harry let out a soft sight and began to take stock of what he had with him.

His cloak, spelled by the twins to block most smaller scale hexes, curses, and jinxes was still there, and in the holster on his arm was his wand. In the pocket of his robes was the shrunken med-case that all of the members of the Order had taken to carrying. They were based off of an idea that Arthur Weasley had taken from muggle first-aid kits.

Harry took a few deep breaths and sunk inside his mind. His occlumency shields were battered but still holding strong. His magic level was another story all together.

Harry's magic was almost completely depleted. There was only a small spark where there was once a roaring inferno. Assessing the damage was fairly easy with the training he had received from Madame Pomfrey, but Harry didn't appreciate the results. It would take at least two weeks to build up his magic to half of what it had been, and that was only if he rested and used very, very few low-level spells.

For a normal person, that wouldn't be so bad, but for Harry Potter who had a knack for attracting all trouble within a fifty mile radius, it was practically a death sentence.

However, if there was one thing that he had learned, it was that when life gave you lemons, you could always squirt the lemon juice in the eyes of your enemies.

Bracing himself on the arm of the battered chair, Harry stood up. The battle against nausea and unconsciousness was rough, but eventually he managed to get upright. Harry could see more of the room around him and the familiarity of it was stunning. He was in the Shrieking Shack. In that moment, Harry could have cried.

Two months before the final battle, Hogsmead and all of the inhabitants that hadn't been able to escape had been burned to the ground in a Death-Eater attack.

To be standing in the Shrieking Shack…perhaps he had been sent back in time, given another chance to make things better.

A loud creaking from another part of the house made him practically jump out of his skin. Two sets of footsteps were ascending the stairs and Harry could hear wisps of a conversation.

"….mus…..her…..a ra…or…thing set o…the wards."

The voice and the footsteps were getting closer.

"Sirius, Dumbledore himself set up these wards. He would know the difference between a rat and a wizard. And really, you should be quieter. If there was a dark wizard in here, they would have heard you from a mile away Siri."

Harry almost collapsed. His legs were shaking like hell. The second voice had to belong to Remus……and Remus was talking to Sirius…..Sirius who had died in Harry's fifth year.

The two men appeared at the top of the stairs, now visible from where Harry was standing. Remus was obviously around the age of Harry's Remus, but he held himself differently, prouder, more confidently, and Sirius….Sirius looked amazing. He looked exactly how Harry imagined him to look if he hadn't spent ten years in Azkaban.

Unthinkingly, Harry leaned forward, and the floor beneath him let out a long suffering groan, causing the two men to jump and aim their wands directly at him, their tips illuminating the room and nearly blinding Harry.

"James?" Remus's voice was hesitant and questioning as he stepped forwards.

Harry mutely shook his head.

"Remus, that's not James. James is back at the castle with Lilly. Who are you?" Sirius's voice was rough with suspicion.

Harry began to raise his hands, to show them that he was unarmed, but didn't get very far before a trigger happy Sirius jumped.

"Stupefy!"

And the all consuming darkness had returned.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx(the stronger the light, the larger the shadow left behind)xxxxxxxxX

Side Story #1-Gred and Forge in the hospital (two months after the final battle)

"Alright Mr. Weasley, it's time for us to change your bandages again," the healer growled.

If he hadn't taken the oath to heal and not harm, the Weasley twins would have been hexed weeks ago.

For two months the twins had been playing pranks and causing general chaos in the hospital.

They had yet to do anything that could possibly harm the other patients and the board claimed that a few chuckles would be good for St. Mungo's. They obviously didn't consider the possibility of one of the doctors who had to deal with the twins on a daily basis going mad and AK-ing everyone in range.

It had started with small things, like the potted plants changing color and the chairs talking back to the people who sat in them (there was a rather funny case where a chair had screamed and tried to run away when a rather overweight man had stumbled and fallen on top of it). The pranks had progressed from there.

The standard green and white healers robes began to display the passing thoughts of the healers who wore them (things like 'How exactly did she get a cursed hamster lodged in her ear?', 'I wonder if the cafeteria food is possesed', and 'I wish this guy would go jump off a cliff). The cafeteria food began to sing and dance when it was put upon a plate, and some of the ceiling tiles would turn red when a lie was told by someone in the room.

The Weasley twins were quite obviously bored and wanted out, but he couldn't release George Weasley until his wounds were fully healed, and so they had begun their vendetta against him.

The twin, Fred Weasley, had actually followed him home and pranked his house.

The healer glared at George Weasley as he reached forward to begin the task of changing the bandages. The boy was smiling, which didn't bode well. His hand had barely touched Georges skin when the dummy in the hospital bed, charmed to look like George exploded in a shower of confetti. The voices of Gred and Forge Weasley rang through the hospital.

"It's been fun-"

"But we've got to run."

"People to prank-"

"And let's be frank-"

"Being confined in a bed-"

"Fills even the bravest with dread-"

"Farewell and remember to prank your friends-"

"And family-"

"And enemies too-"

"With pranks from Weasley Wizard Wheezes!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Word count: 1368

Time Taken: 1h 12 min

Song: Stairway to Heaven ~ Led Zeppelin

Please review with your honest opinion.

~Yahari


	3. 2: Now What?

Title: His Father's Hero

Summary: Harry Potter had never been a fortunate boy, but what will happen when fate gives him a chance to become a hero to the people he had always wished to know? Slash, Dimension Travel.

Author: Yahari (of course)

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine….T_T

Rating: This chapter is rated T, but the rating of the story will move up to M as it progresses

Pairings: Secret for now, but feel free to give me ideas on a pairing you would like to see

AN: I really should be doing math work instead of writing, but I'm sick of proofs and need a break. Enjoy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"And what exactly are we supposed to do now Sirius," growled Remus, his amber eyes narrowed into slits.

"We could…bring him in to Dumbledore?" Sirius mumbled before looking down at the floor.

"He was just showing us that his hands were empty you prat. Now we don't know anything about him and he probably got a bloody concussion when his head hit the floor," Remus snarled, his aggravation getting the worst of him.

It had been a long day, the full moon was less than a week away, and he was out of his favorite chocolate.

"We'll just have to bring him back to Hogwarts and lock him in a room until we know more," stated Remus with a huff. He wasn't too pleased with the situation, but there weren't any other real options. "Sirius, you levitate him and I'll open the doors on the way."

Remus turned around and began to walk down the stairs when he heard a loud thunk from behind him. He whirled around and glared as Sirius let out a small 'whoops'. Their prisoner's head was now bleeding from where Sirius had whacked it against the wall.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx(Sometimes life isn't what it seems)xxxxxxxxxX

Albus Dumbledore was getting along in years, but days like these still managed to make him feel at least fifty years older.

"Am I correct in assuming that you learned nothing about the boy before you stunned him?" Albus questioned wearily.

"That's correct headmaster. Sirius here decided to shoot first and question later," Remus said, pausing to glare at a sheepish Sirius.

"Ah, and his head-"

"Sirius had trouble with his levitation charm."

"I suppose we shall have to call Poppy in to take a look at the boy before we envenverate him."

Albus stood up slowly and walked over to his fireplace, throwing in a handful of floo powder as he bent over.

"Poppy's Quarters," he stated clearly as the flames turned a brilliant emerald green. "Poppy, please come to my office immediately, and bring whatever you need to do a basic scan and treat a head wound."

Merely moments later Poppy Pomfrey came bustling into Dumbledore's office, a large leather bag floating lethargically behind her.

"Alright Albus, who is it this time?" Poppy took a look around the room her gaze settling on the still guilty looking Sirius. "Mr. Black, what did you do this time? Another one of your childish pranks go awry? When will you grow up?"

"Poppy, I sent Sirius and Remus out to inspect a disturbance in the wards at the Shrieking Shack. They found a boy there and brought him back. The boy is the one that I want you to look over, not another victim of Sirius's."

Poppy nodded at Albus and walked over to the young man sprawled out on the floor of the office. She took her wand out of the bag floating behind her and began chanting the string of spells that would show her a basic overview of the boy's health. A red mist settled over his head and part of his chest, orange settled around his right hand and parts of his arm, a blue mist covered most of his body, and a bright green mist covered a small portion of his forehead.

Poppy promptly turned and glared at the three men crowed around her.

"What were you all thinking leaving this boy on the floor? Albus, whatever you need this boy for will have to be put off until later. He needs care and I need my equipment in the hospital wing to fully provide that care."

"Of course Poppy, but you must understand, we don't know a thing about this boy and it simply wouldn't be safe to—"

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, you listen to me and you listen well. I don't care what you need to do. This boy has a concussion, possibly several broken or fractured ribs, and moderate to severe magic exhaustion. I took an oath to heal and unless you can prove to me that this boy is an immediate threat to me or my charges, he is going with me to the hospital wing and there will be no one bothering him until I give the go ahead!"

With that, Poppy stormed over to the fireplace and threw in a handful of floo powder before disappearing into the flames, her medical bag and the boy floating behind her.

"Well that went well."

"Shut up Sirius."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx(Sometimes life isn't what it's cracked up to be)xxxxxxxxxX

Side Story #2-Hell hath no fury…

Hermione Jane Granger was no stranger to the legal system. She had spent years reading up on laws and crucial cases. She knew the ins and outs of Wizarding Law better than some of the people who executed it, and she wasn't about to let that knowledge go to waste.

"Ms. Granger, there's nothing we can do. Mr. Malfoy claims to have been under the imperius curse and there is no way to refute his claim. He has gotten a fine of fifty galleons, and that's all he's getting."

Hermione frowned before pulling a binder out of her purse.

"I was hoping I wouldn't have to use this, but I see that you simply won't be sensible about things," she growled, her brown eyes glinting in the dim lights.

"According to article nine, subsection seven, paragraph two of the olde family code, it is illegal for a pure blood family to have more than 4 peacocks in their possession at one time. Here I have statements from friends of the Malfoy family stating that they have had up to eight at a time. This offence is punishable by up to three years in prison."

"-but Ms. Granger-"

"Don't interrupt me. According to Article twenty-two, ordinance number thirty-seven of the common wizard's law, it is illegal for a wizard to carry the same cane for three consecutive days. Here you'll find reports and photos from eyewitnesses. This offence calls for at least two years in prison. I also have found that in section fifteen B of the Higher Magic's Law that it is illegal for a wizard of high standing to wear purple in the presence of the Minister of Magic. Here I have a picture of Malfoy standing behind the Minister with a purple kerchief around his neck. I also have-"

"Ms. Granger, I understand. The members Wizengamot will review the information that you have collected, and until they have finished reviewing the information, Mr. Malfoy will be held under heavy guard."

Hermione walked out of the Ministry with a smile on her face for the first time in months. Even if they ignored half of the laws that she had brought up, Malfoy would still be serving at least seventy years in prison, and it would take them at least three years to process and research the laws she had found. All in a good days work for Ms. Hermione Jane Granger.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Word count: 1351

Time Taken: 1h 45 min

Song: Nine in the Afternoon ~ Panic! At the Disco

There are some really weird laws out there. For example, it is illegal in North Carolina to have sex with a drunk fish. In Alabama, it's illegal to play dominoes on Sunday, and in Florida, it's illegal to sing in public places while dressed in a swim suit, so honestly, the laws Hermione found aren't all that outrageous.

~Yahari


	4. 3: Ice Cream Anyone?

Title: His Father's Hero

Summary: Harry Potter had never been a fortunate boy, but what will happen when fate gives him a chance to become a hero to the people he had always wished to know? Slash, Dimension Travel.

Author: Yahari

Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to Yahari…Yahari is just using them for entertainment

Rating: This chapter is rated T, but the rating of the story will move up to M as it progresses

Pairings: Secret for now, but feel free to give me ideas on a pairing you would like to see

AN: I am back from camp but only back for a short while….my job is taking up more and more time and I have to prepare for the new school year….in the mean time, I hope you enjoy the new chapter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Albus Dumbledore knew that in times of war, one had to be prepared for anything and everything, but even he wasn't omniscient. He hardly expected to get a floo call from Poppy at two in the morning.

"Albus! Albus! He's gone," Poppy shouted, her hands tugging nervously on her robes.

Albus stumbled out of his bed, his brightly colored nightgown dragging on the floor as he made his way to the fireplace.

"I'm afraid I don't quite understand what you mean, who is gone?" he questioned, his brow wrinkling in concern.

"The boy! The boy Sirius and Remus brought in! I set him down on one of the beds and when I went to check on him to see if he was beginning to wake, he was gone," Poppy cried.

Frowning, Albus turned to one of the many portraits that adorned the walls.

"Send out a message to the other portraits, ask them if they've seen a boy resembling James Potter or anything out of place wandering these halls recently," ordered Albus.

The monk in the portrait nodded and sped off. Albus then walked over to a table on the side of the room holding a large, clear crystal. When he placed his hand upon it, the crystal lit up as bangs resounded from around the castle.

"I have locked down the wards. Nothing is getting in or out tonight. We can only hope that he hasn't left the grounds yet," Albus stated with a tired sigh. At least the students were all out on break.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx(what scare us the most are not monsters but our own insufficiencies)xxxxxxX

Harry James Potter had just made it across the border of Hogwarts' grounds when the wards lit up and sealed the area behind him, making it nigh impossible to get back into the school. He was panting hard and had to lean against a tree to stay upright.

It had been a shock to find himself in the shrieking shack, to see Sirius alive again, to find himself in Hogwarts' hospital wing. It was almost too good to be true. And then he remembered Sirius mentioning something about James and Lilly, his parents still being alive and realized that this wasn't his home, this wasn't his world.

He had only heard mention of alternate worlds very briefly in Professor Trelawney's class and quite honestly, he hadn't paid that much attention to it. Even to the Wizarding World, alternate dimensions were considered far-fetched, and yet Harry seemed to have found himself in one.

He knew that he couldn't just wait in the hospital wing until someone decided to question him; he needed information about this world. Who knew if he had even been born in this world? Better to escape and raise suspicion from those that he trusted than be killed or sent to Azkaban because he technically didn't exist.

Once he had caught his breath, Harry un-shrunk the med-case in his pocket and pulled out a shockingly purple vial. Harry drank it down in a single gulp, shuddering at the awful taste. It was an advanced form of the Pepper-up potion that would give the drinker an intense burst of energy for up to seven hours. The after effects were nearly crippling, but it could help he keep moving until he could find a safe place to rest.

He first cast a small glamour upon himself, changing his black hair a sandy blond, his green eyes hazel, and slightly changing his face structure to a more angled look. Looking like a carbon copy of James Potter was bound to catch more attention than he needed. Harry then re-shrunk the med-case and apparated to Diagon alley.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx(We are all our own Devil)xxxxxX

Diagon Alley was much as he remembered it. Few shops were open due to the early hour, and the people who were awake gave Harry suspicious glares as he passed by. The glares were easily ignored, after all, Harry had spent most of his school years being stared at.

Eventually Harry found what he had been looking for. There was a small wire newspaper stand in front of Fortescue's ice-cream shop. Harry picked up a news paper and settled himself down in the small alley between Fortescue's and Harding's Heals. Quickly casting a notice-me-not charm on the alley, Harry whispered lumos and began to read the newspaper, flipping through the gossip and lies to the truth about the world he had found himself in.

Harry read for about an hour before the Power Pepper-up wore off, and by the time he felt the effects, it was too late for him to move.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx(Who can save you if you don't save yourself)xxxxX

Florean Fortescue had seen many strange things in his day, but never had he seen a person passed out in his alley dressed in battle robes with a newspaper in his hands and a pigeon perched upon his head. It was a rather amusing sight, but also one to be wary of.

Florean made sure that the man was thoroughly unconscious before he crept forward and rolled up the man's sleeves, making sure that he didn't bear the dark mark. The closer he got to the man the younger the man looked. At best, the man was nineteen, but there was this overbearing weariness wrapped around the young man like a cloak.

Shaking his head, Florean let out a long suffering sigh. There really was nothing else for it. The young man was clearly out cold, and St. Mungo's was too busy to take in an unknown wizard for free. He couldn't just leave the boy out in the alley way either. It wasn't good for business.

Florean took out his wand and levitated the young man into his shop and then up the stairs until they made it to a guest room that was rarely used. Florean settled the boy on the bed and set up a few wards to go off if and when he woke up.

It probably wasn't the brightest idea to bring a stranger into his house, but Florean's gut told him that the young man needed his help, and Florean, who made his living on what tasted the best, always followed his gut.

Xxxxxxxxxxx(The more serious the problem the more ridiculous the reactions of those affected)xxxX

Albus Dumbledore was beyond tired. Since Poppy had awoken him at two in the morning, he and the rest of the staff at Hogwarts had been searching for the missing boy, but he was nowhere to be found.

None of the portraits reported seeing anything unusual and the centaurs of the forest claimed that no one had entered the forest. It was as though the boy had disappeared into thin air, and that was never a good thing.

Albus popped a lemon drop in his mouth and frowned. The search for the boy would have to be called off. The staff had much to do before the start of the new school year and the Order was far too busy dealing with Voldemort. Hopefully this decision would not come back to haunt him.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Word count: 1409

Time Taken: 2h 30 min

Song: Basket Case~ Green Day

Some of you might have noticed the lack of a side story here….I've gotten a few complaints on them, and quite honestly, they do take a while to write. I will most likely post some as a companion fic, but unless there is a call to bring them back they shall remain separate. I honestly appreciate the constructive criticism and hope that you all will continue to help me improve as a writer.

~Yahari


End file.
